Sparrow's Bound
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: Sally visits her grave and finds out exactly who fell in love with her. A weeping angel. CHARACTER DEATH!


**Sparrow's Bound**

 **A.N.: 93MANIAC desperately wanted a sequel. After some deliberation, that's what they, and you, are getting. To give credit where it's due, the plot is 93MANIAC's suggestion. If you haven't read Broken Heart of Stone, then I suggest you do so, this being a sequel and all. If you have read it, or you just don't care, then enjoy!**

The moment that Sally crossed the veil, there was one place she wanted to go.

She liked old things. She liked being sad. It was only natural that she would want to visit her grave.

So, the whole of the world opened up to her, she went there.

In an instant, she was standing at her crypt. Apparently, those born of dragons weren't the only ones who could teleport.

She thought it fitting, if a bit odd, that an angel would be at her crypt. She hadn't told anyone about her guardian angel, but it didn't matter now. It was a sweet sentiment.

She turned to leave. Her mischief was pulling her to haunt a few old enemies that might just be alive yet.

"I wasn't always this way, you know."

Forgetting herself, she jumped. The voice had obviously come from the direction of the stone box that stood in the ground. But no one had been there before, and no one was there when she turned. Only the lonely guardian sat and wept.

And statues make no noise.

Right?

"I used to be a Timelord. You remember that guy with the lizard thing you met? He was one too. Oh, they were an awesome race, Timelords."

Sally's ghostly mouth dropped. The voice she'd heard was the angel's; there was no doubt in her mind. But how did it know her?

"But then, of course, I became…" it seemed to search for the right words. "This," was apparently the best choice. "I stood against a vote, and the punishment was banishment. I left ashamed and mocked. I don't know how, or why, but I _do_ know that when Timelords get old the way I did, this is apparently what they become."

A long pause followed, stretching for millennia which passed in only a minute or two.

"Sally," it said, sounding to be near tears.

 _"I'M SORRY!_ " it screamed. Its pose changed so fast that she couldn't even catch it. It was faster than the blink of an eye as it stood, shaking its fists at nothing in particular. " _I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT? THERE, I SAID IT! NOW GIVE HER BACK TO ME!_ " The pose changed again to a crumpled one, head buried in stony arms. "I'm sorry."

More millennia passed, the angel sinking into a desperate grasp at the edge of the box.

"I loved you, Sally," it said. The blonde girl got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why.

"I loved you then and I love you now. I hurt you and I should have realized and I'm sorry." The feeling deepened.

"I'm dying, Sally."

" _No_ ," she screamed. "I forgive you. You couldn't help it and I get that. It doesn't matter, now." She didn't know why, but she felt like the screaming somehow would prolong his fate, even if just momentarily.

He didn't hear her.

"And I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. But have a good afterlife. Enjoy it because, believe me, eternity's a long time to be miserable." He went quiet again.

Sally waited a long time for him to speak. Time moved so fast that seconds could have passed in decades.

"Angel?" she questioningly called. There was no answer. No movement.

Only death.

She understood this, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Still, she waited for her guardian angel to appear to her, in all his glory. Surely, he'd come as a Timelord, now that he was dead, right?

She waited a long time. The angel became noticeably greener, never moving, never appearing.

"No," she determined. The movie had ended on a cliff-hanger, for her. And there would be no sequels. "No, that can't be it. He can't be dead, he was my guardian angel. That's not fair." Her voice rose like a tidal wave. "DO YOU HEAR ME? IT'S NOT FAIR! HE LOVED ME AND YOU LET HIM _DIE_!" She'd screamed it to no one in particular, and that's exactly who answered back. Still, denial demanded she wait. He would come back for her, surely.

She still waits.

 **A.N.: Once again, thank you to 93MANIAC for the plot idea and requesting a sequel in the first place. Write on, my fellow author. Please feel free to review. Thank you for your time, and GOD BLESS!**


End file.
